waiting for handsome
by krimrose
Summary: "So I heard that the general is something of a looker." Where Asami attempts to irritate Mako, Bolin makes a food run, and Korra is extremely annoyed. —TeamAvatar!fic. Spoilers for episode 10.


**entitled:** waiting for handsome  
**summary:** "So I heard that the general is something of a looker." Where Asami attempts to irritate Mako, Bolin makes a food run, and Korra is extremely annoyed. —TeamAvatar!fic. Spoilers for episode 10.  
**rating:** K+  
**disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**note:** This may or may not be a crack fic. More notes at the end.

* * *

.

.

.

"So I heard that the general is something of a looker."

Asami was talking to Korra, but _come on_, the Avatar wasn't born yesterday. Korra knew the true intention of Asami's casual remark was to see Mako's reaction to the news of the arrival of General Iroh.

Unfortunately, to see Mako's reaction required Asami to see his face, and the resident fire-bender was wholly concentrated on _not_ looking at his girlfriend.

Ultimately, they both needed to grow up.

Korra herself was concentrated on _laying down the hate _on Bolin because he had left her to rot in this—_this_ _tension_. The Avatar decided that she would not easily forgive Bolin for this great betrayal.

The three of them—Asami, Mako, and Korra—sat awkwardly in a triangle. The team had decided to make camp in the open area hidden in the sewage system they had found while escaping from Amon's men. But in consideration of the current _atmosphere_, Korra would have rather stayed fighting to the death at the Air Temple if she had known that from now till General Iroh arrives, she and Bolin would have to deal with the biting remarks and stop-looking-at-me-looking-at-you glares exchanged between Asami and Mako.

Bolin had caught onto the impending Asami-Mako glare-wars earlier on and had excused himself and Pabu and _Naga_—Korra couldn't believe he took_ her_ Naga—to go look for food.

"Did you hear me Korra?" It was Asami again, waiting for some sort of response.

"Uh, um, yeah. General Iroh," who truthfully, Korra didn't even have the face to face, "I uh, heard he was pretty cool."

Technically, she had never met him before. But if he was a general and had a pretty formidable fleet of ships under his command and was willing to help her in spite of her cowardice and complete ruination of the title 'Avatar,' then Korra supposed he must be a pretty cool guy.

Asami nodded a bit too eagerly at Korra's reply. "And I heard he was _very_ interested in meeting you."

Korra was preparing to respond with a feeble, "Yeah," when Mako interrupted.

"Of course he would. _She's the Avatar_." Mako made a 'you-must-seriously-be-an-idiot' look directed at Asami and his dearest girlfriend countered with an elegantly raised middle finger.

Korra just wanted to die because_ their anger was escalating_.

Fortunately, there was still some goodness in the world because the appearance of Pabu running into the open space meant that Bolin had finally, _finally_ returned.

Korra forgot about General Iroh and the unconventional couple of Asami and Mako, and of her own flaws, when she saw the ramen cups cradled in Bolin's arms.

Korra decided to forgive the earth-bender after all.

She didn't have much of a choice, anyway. He was her only sane friend.

.

.

.

What Korra had hoped would be a quiet dinner followed by a stealthy getaway to their assigned posts for the night, quickly dissolved when Asami, innocently stirring her ramen, decided to open another conversation.

"So you and General Iroh should totally go on a date once this is all over, _am I right_?"

_Ugh_.

Team Avatar was quickly turning into Team Pissing Off Korra.

.

.

.

_fin_.

* * *

**endnote:** Written in anticipation for Iroh. _I'm so excited_! I don't care if he only had like two lines in episode 10, _his presence in itself was epic_. I would totally ship IrohKorra.  
**endnote2:** I like Asami. She is so classy, even when her boyfriend is an emotionally-confused idiot.  
**endnote3:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
